The invention relates to a lifting hose for raising and lowering a lift or swivel platform of a lifting apparatus useful for insertion in a bathtub, the lifting hose consisting of a fabric-reinforced, pressure-tight, flexible, substantially non-expandable material and being sealed pressure-tight at its ends by means of clamping elements.